


无题

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 2





	无题

张家老爷知道小少爷房里收了个小情人，气得发抖，当即买了个官，两三天内便要将少爷送去京城上任，小情人不可跟随。

少爷虽说和小情人腻腻歪歪，可还是向往京城的仕途，随口说好，只警告老爷要给小情人吃好穿暖，不可以擅自处置他。

老爷想着已经和京城当官的老兄相谈好婚事了，就差安排少爷和千金会面，十有八九到大婚之时才回来，哪还有这小情人什么事，不情不愿之下也答应了。

少爷离开的第二天，老爷亲自去他房内看那小情人，看他是否识相，识相便自行了断，不识相便送他一程，谁料房里已经空无一人，少爷的部分衣物也消失了。

老爷觉得这孩子聪明又笨，聪明是不用等自己开口就消失了，笨是明知没结果还要留着那几件衣服做什么呢。

不过小情人比老爷想象中要聪明一些。

捡了少爷的几件衣服和那双绣花鞋，偷了一个偶尔关照他的仆人的衣服，混在随少爷上京的随从里，悄悄地看他坐进轿子里。

少爷走之前说过此去一别不知何时，他嘴里说没关系，心里却觉得这和要了自己的命没什么分别。

路上不算苦，行装也可以跟众多随从分担，偶尔还能站在少爷身边替他扇扇风，少爷的目光有时候轻飘飘地从他身上掠过，犹如蝴蝶轻轻掠过花瓣，不留一丝痕迹。别认出来呀，他默念着，就这么随着少爷来到了京城。

少爷落户在那位世交伯父的小别院里，他住在仆人房里，每每夜里都抱着随身的包袱入睡，身边的小厮丫鬟们都笑他，一个下人哪有什么金贵的东西，他轻哼一声懒得解释，依旧抱着睡得香香甜甜的，这样哪怕和少爷隔了几个院子也如共枕眠。

大约是因为作息规律，又干些不轻不重的体力活，伙食不差，以往娇生惯养的小情人身上倒长了好些肉，本想来到京城就和少爷相认，这下却是自卑得不敢认了，下人的衣服一穿就个把月，有越来越紧的趋势。

少爷的伯父时不时来做客，谈些国家大事，人生道理，一派道貌岸然，又过了月余，才进入了正题，一日赴宴，戴面纱的千金也娉婷而来，说是千金听说少爷对字画颇有心得，便来了要讨教。少爷客气行礼，只说略懂皮毛，衣袍一掀坐在了伯父隔壁，似是不见千金身边空着的席位。

席间虽有闲聊，但有女眷在场，或多或少拘谨了些。伯父也怕冷落了宝贝女儿，轻咳一声，夸起千金自小熟习的惊鸿舞，既然欢喜一场，不如要小女舞一把助兴。少爷笑笑，作揖说有幸开眼了。

千金袅袅婷婷舞着，媚眼如丝细细密密隔空缠绕少爷，少爷正襟危坐地看，看不出什么情绪波动，旁边端着酒的小情人却气得涨红脸，酒壶塞进旁边伙伴的怀里拂袖就走了去。

千金舞罢，少爷轻轻抚掌，伯父得意道：怎样，世侄可见过比此更好的舞姿？

少爷淡淡一笑，垂眸饮了杯酒：千金舞姿确系上佳，但不瞒伯父，晚辈于家乡识一舞者，堪称绝色，只是不知何时才能再品了。

伯父的笑僵在脸上，千金眸色也一暗，此时少爷身边随从附耳跟他说了什么，少爷点头，说是府中也有善舞之人，邀伯父共赏。

舞者款款而出，白纱蒙面，全身只穿白衣，腰间束了镂金丝腰带悬一翡翠玉佩，少爷晃神，却也认得，这是自己的腰带。衣袍宽松，辨不出舞者雄雌，其手执彩带，起伏壮阔如山川峡谷，婉转又如蜿蜒玉带，集男子之刚，女子之柔，乃阴阳调和至极之态。惊鸿一瞥往少爷处，本以为也是媚眼勾魂，岂料填满浓浓哀怨，只需一眼便生出无限怜惜，舞者忽然上前，朝少爷伸出手来，少爷鬼使神差递手，绸缎似的手背在他手心滑过，舞者迅速后退，足尖踮起开始转圈，彩带绕身成万千溪流，融进其四肢百骸，连同看者也筋脉舒爽。

一曲舞罢，众人连喝彩也忘记，只呆呆看那白衣仙子拖着彩带退场，缩进帘里消失不见。少爷看痴了久未回神，伯父摸摸鼻尖，不咸不淡说了两句各有千秋的话，便将话题移到政局民生上了。

小情人过了小半时辰才回来，擦了擦下巴的汗水，重新接过酒壶端着，少爷闻见身后动静微微侧脸，但没正眼看他，他才舒了口气。碰巧那伯父绕了一圈话，忽然又赞少爷年少难得稳重，又见多识广，与千金郎才女貌，倒是配得很，不知是否有意迎娶。小情人嘴唇发白，听见这话一口气没喘过来，眼前一黑，直挺挺就这么向后倒了下去。

醒来的时候躺在自己的小床上，要好的丫鬟小厮们忧心忡忡围了一圈，府中大夫一手搭他腕，一手抚须，神色凝重。见他醒了，先问他感觉如何，他说除了乏力倒也没什么，大夫犹豫了一下，忍不住问：腹中孩儿三月有余了，爹亲是谁？

他脑袋嗡的一片空白，身边也是一阵惊呼，他迟钝摸了摸腹部，圆圆的突起原来是一条小生命。是谁的？身边急切的一声声问，他哽在喉中，委屈得快要掉下泪来，唯有歪头闭眼不答。

我的。众人回头望去，少爷不知何时推开了他们房门，面容冷峻，一步步走过来，连发丝也写着生人勿近。

他伸出手，轻轻捏起他下巴：是不是傻，你不跳舞难道我就认不出你了吗？不然你以为哪有活这么少的下人？又侧脸，对左右忙着行礼的下人道：叫少奶奶。

他羞得用手背挡脸，少爷抱起他，他顺势往他怀里钻，可还是挡不住身边起起落落的一句句“少奶奶”。


End file.
